Give me my bicycles back!
by TeaInk
Summary: It's a one-hot for the pairing Germany/Holland Not quite a common one. Germany visits Amsterdam and meets up with Holland. Human names used, slight Yaoi! BoyxBoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! **Enjoy the pairing! :) :)

* * *

><p>Germany strolled down the long streets of Amsterdam, it was getting dark already.<p>

The people greeted him and absently nodded as a response. He sometimes would answer with a quiet. "Guten Abend", which annoyed most of the Dutch people to no end. It was a common thing that a lot of Germans walked around expecting everybody to speak their language.

Ludwig had to smile sadly, _when was the last time he visited the Netherlands?_

He stood in front of one of the many canals flooding threw the large city.

Where should he go now? Maybe back to Germany? He shook his head and took out his mobile.

He scrolled through the contacts and stopped at the name _Tim, Holland._

He had to chuckle at the thought of the image of Tims face when he would see the photo Ludwig just took. _Probably it was worth the shot? _

The blonde clicked on "_senden_".

Tim answered immediately.

"_Where did you get my number from, Ludwig?",_ No response to the picture he took. Nothing to lift his already bad mood.

_"__And where are you?", _the second answer arrived, he chuckled.

He told the green eyed man his location, maybe he would show up. And so he did.

"_I'll be there in a few. Just try to not bomb or invade anything."_

Ludwig eyes widened, _Was he being serious? After all that time?_

* * *

><p>Ludwig and Tim walked next to each other, both of them lost in their own thoughts.<p>

Tim pointed at a bench standing nearby and Ludwig nodded as both of them sat down to stare at the tree in front of them.

"Why are you here Ludwig?", Tim asked, a slight bit of curiosity swinging in his voice.

The German just shrugged, _why was I here?_

"Come to dig holes?", Holland tried again, but no reaction was seen from Germany.

It was a half-heartedly joke, _probably trying to light the mood._

"I'm waiting for the day you Germans actually drown in your sand holes at our beaches. I can't believe how stupid you are."

"We did die on these beaches. As we searched for mines with metal-sticks. I was there back then…", Ludwig said, his voice trailing off.

Tims eyes got big, he didn't seem as that he wanted to remember.

"It was meant as a joke. A lot of Dutch people are making fun of it. You don't get to hear many jokes, do you?"

"We do not need jokes to beat you at football.", Ludwig managed a small smirk. _Was the German joking?_

"You…", Tim began, wanting to insult the blonde. But something stopped him, he heard a light laugh from the German, getting louder. _A cute laugh,_ Tim had to admit, but he joined in.

As the two of them calmed down, Tim started to talk again.

"So, how's Prussia doing?", he asked but Ludwig just rolled his eyes at that and ignored the question.

"How's Belgium and Luxenburg?", the German guy asked.

"None of your concern. Prussia and you used to be like brothers to me!", Holland said a bit hurt.

Ludwig let the words sink in.

"You have never been like a brother to me.", He said, gripping Tims shoulder, squeezing it tightly, looking Holland straight into his eyes.

Tim realised, it suddenly didn't matter that Ludwig didn't see him as a brother, it didn't matter how he should be hurt at the German's words, but he wasn't and it confused him.

He noticed that Ludwig didn't let go of his shoulder so he brushed it off. It felt cold, something was missing. Suddenly the Germans voice brought him back to reality.

"Wat denk je?" (what do you mean?), Tim asked, he didn't catch a word the German said.

"Ach scheiße. Hast du Hunger? Möchtest du etwas essen gehen?" (Oh damn. Are you hungry? Would you like to go and eat something?), Holland understood every word.

"You're doing it too.", He observed.

"Was?"(What?), Ludwig asked.

"You are expecting me to speak German.", Tim smirked and Ludwig hit him on the shoulder, a friendly gesture.

"Yes.", Holland said, but judging the look on the Germans face, he didn't quite understand the context. "Yes, I'd like to go and eat something."

„Is er een specialiteit van de regio?" (Is there a specialty of this region?), Ludwig asked, a small smile on his face.

"You can speak Dutch?", Tim asked astonished, Ludwig just shrugged.

"We will split the bill.", was the only thing Ludwig said.

* * *

><p>„Dankjewel voor een geweldige avond,welt huis!"(Thank you for the nice evening and goodbye), Tim said after getting back out on the streets.<p>

Ludwig just nodded, taking Tims hand, who tried to brush it off but failed against the strength of the German.

But suddenly he felt cold lips brushing against his. His eyes flew open but he didn't struggle.

Ludwig broke the two apart and smiled a shy smile, which was new to the Dutch.

"I.. I didn't plan to…I'm sorry, good night.", Ludwig stuttered and turned away, but Holland caught him by him arm and yanked him backwards. Wil je nog een keer afspreken?

He captured his lips again, this time more passionate.

„Wil je nog een keer afspreken?"(Would you like to meet up again?), Tim asked, eyeing the smaller German.

"Ja. Vielleicht sieht man sich wieder."(Yes, probably we'll see eachother again)

With that Ludwig turned around and closed his Jacked, walked away into the dark streets at the outskirts of Amsterdam. It was cold and windy, but Tim watched him walk away.

"Ludwig! Will you give me my bicycles back?", he shouted.

He didn't get an answer; he could only see the tall, dark figure shaking his head.

_No, you won't. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there, only a short story but I hoped you liked it!<strong>

**I really like the pairing Holland/Germany... I just think it deserves more attention^^**

**Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the pairing^^**

**REview :P :P**

**TeaInk**


End file.
